In the internet age, more and more consumers of the world rely on companies such as Amazon.com in the US, and many other online retailers in other parts of the World to shop, and to receive their parcels when they are away. When the value of parcel increases and when the recipient is away, the delivery person often either chooses to leave a note at the front-door asking the recipient to collect the parcel at a later time from a nearby pick-up locations of the carrier, or attempts to re-deliver at a later point of time. Both these options cause tremendous time delays and inconvenience, and defeat the original objective of shopping online in a very time-efficient manner from the comfort of one's home or office. Past attempts to solve the problem of receiving deliveries while the recipient is away at work or outside their temporary or permanent residences or place of their businesses have been unsatisfactory.
Additionally, many luxury apartment complexes, hotels and other places of stay do not allow their residents to permanently alter or do anything outside their front door to help the resident(s) to securely receive packages delivered by UPS, FedEx, DHL, onTrac or any other mail carrier. In fact, many luxury apartments, in the hope of offering their elite residents a clutter-free appearance in the hallway and/or exquisite living experience in their property, have very strict rules, and impose many restrictions for living. Residents are not allowed to leave anything outside their front-door even for a few hours, and property managers and staff frown upon and even impose fines on residents who violate any of their strict rules.
Related art includes US Publication No: US2012/0269461, Security Receptacle For Packages invented by Proctor and Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,070, titled Postal Delivery Apparatus and Method of Postal Delivery And Receipt issued to Snoke, U.S. Pat. No. 8,358,199, Delivery Container, issued to Nestling. Other related art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,656, titled Enhanced-security Delivery Receptacles for Parcels, U.S. Pat. No. 8,573,473 by Ferentinos, U.S. Pat. No. 8,661,862 issued to Ryszard et al and U.S. Pat. No. 8,358,195 issued to Giles.